Leuthil
by Laurelin11
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Leuthil is an elf, who grows up, learns and meets a special someone along the way ;). I know, I know, it's a Mary-Sue, but please give it a try, it takes place before the Fellowship formed! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except Leuthil, yep, please read and give it a try, thanks!  
  
"Ada, when are they going to be here?" I asked with anticipation, tugging at his shirt.  
"They will be here soon, Leuthil," Ada said, while looking down at me.  
"When's soon?" I asked.  
He just laughed, I didn't think it was funny.  
Ada and I were standing on in front of the palace and were waiting for guests; Nana was inside helping to prepare the palace for the guests. Ada was holding a party, but he calls it a gala. We were "strengthening the bonds between kingdoms," as Ada says, it was also his 10,000th birthday in 2 days and a lot of his friends, even from his childhood were coming to celebrate. Some had arrived already and were either in their rooms, or touring the kingdom of East Bight. My Ada was king, my Nana was the queen and I was a princess, but I don't feel like one most of the time.  
A while longer, a group of horses, with elves on their backs, slowly came into view.  
"Ada! They're here!" I yelled, getting his attention, while he was talking to one of the guests.  
He looked down at me and then looked to where I was pointing.  
"Yes, they are," he said.  
They rode toward us as we watched and soon enough, once they reached us they mounted their horses, with smiles on their faces.  
"Mae govannen, Elriondir, " one of the elves said.  
"Mae govannen, Thranduil," Ada said, while greeting each other in the elven way.  
I looked around and saw a younger elf standing next to Thranduil's side. He had long blond hair and blue eyes.  
He saw me too and just looked at me.  
"Leuthil, this is Thranduil, my friend of old, and King of the woodland realm, or Mirkwood." Ada said to me.  
"Mae govannen," I said to him, while curtsying. Ada smiled at me, probably because he was happy, from me remember my manners.  
"This is my daughter, Leuthil" Ada said. Thranduil smiled.  
"This is my son, Legolas," Thranduil said to Ada and I.  
"Nice to meet you," he said while he bowed.  
"Nice to meet you also," I said while curtsying.  
Our parents talked with each other, they sure have a lot to talk about. My Nana talked with his Nana and my Ada talked with his Ada.  
Then they said we had to play together, he's a stinky, annoying boy- elf!  
"I'll race you to the garden over there," he said to me after a while.  
I was hesitant, Nana might get mad if I run in this dress, this was my formal dress, not my play dress.  
"Not that you would win anyway," he said.  
Forget the dress.  
"Sure," I said rather grimly.  
"Ready, set-" as he count down he started running on "set", he's stinky, annoying and a cheater!  
I ran as fast as I could down to the royal garden as Legolas was still in front of me. I had to lift up my dress from not tripping when we were running up the hill, but even then. We ran silently across the terrace and finally made it to the garden.  
"Well, I beat you," he said as he found a bench in the garden and sat.  
"Yes, yes you did, but you cheated!" I said to him.  
"No, I didn't," he said with a matter of fact tone.  
"Yes you did!" I said a little louder than the first time.  
He sighed and looked around.  
"How old are you?" he asked me.  
"I'm One hundred and twenty-seven," I said with my chin up. I had to be older than him. He's immature.  
His eyes widened. "How old are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Five hundred and twenty-two," he said with a cocky tone.  
I looked at him in disbelief.  
"What do you want to do now?" he asked me, "our parents are probably talking about boring things anyway."  
"They'll call us when it's time to eat," I said.  
"When is that?" he asked me.  
"Not soon," I said blandly.  
  
~*~So, good, bad, just review please. I'll stop if u guys don't like it, k?~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no, don't own anything, except Luthiel. Poor Leuthil.  
  
We sat on the bench until we talked to each other again.  
  
"We could walk through the garden," I said to him, "we could run, or we co-"  
  
"How about that?" he asked as he saw the archery field.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, if we cou-"  
  
"Please? It would be fun." He said while getting up and looking at me.  
  
"But I do-"  
  
He looked at me with these big eyes, for a boy he's good at that. He must get everything he wants at home. Maybe he could teach me how to do that.  
  
"Sure," I said as we walked over to the field. I'm in trouble.  
  
When we got there, he picked up a bow and an arrow and walked over to the center of the field in front of the target.  
  
"Legolas, I really don't think we sho---" I began to say, Ada said I wasn't allowed to be here.  
  
"Have you ever shot an arrow before, Leuthil?" he asked me as he slowly placed the arrow in the bow.  
  
"No, actually I haven't," I said unsure.  
  
"Well, I'll teach you," he said with a smile.  
  
"Well," I looked around, "alright, but just for a short while."  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
He shot the arrow and it landed right in the center ring.  
  
He walked over towards me and said, "Now you try,"  
  
"But I just told you, I don't know how," I said to him.  
  
"I know," he said, "I just want to see how you interpret it,"  
  
"Fine," I said taking the bow from him and taking an arrow from the large barrel on the side of the target.  
  
I walked to the spot that he shot the arrow from and stood there. Standing with confidence, trying to fool him as if I could do it. From the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling. No, more like smirking, he knows that I can't do this. Well, time to prove him wrong Leuthil.  
  
I placed the arrow in the bow and pulled the string; along with the arrow back, closing my eyes I let go.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and didn't see my arrow in the target.  
  
"Where did it go?" I asked Legolas, looking around. He stood there with his arms crossed with a look on his face like he knew everything.  
  
"Where did it go?" I repeated myself. "I must find it before we got to eat and place it back into the barrel before my-" he began to laugh. "what? What is so funny?"  
  
"Sorry," he said slowing down his laughter. "I couldn't hold it in any longer,"  
  
"Where did it go, then!?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Over there, in the bushes. Come, I'll show you," he said while smiling. I sighed, I'll never be good at this. He stood about an inch taller than me as we walked into the forest in the back of the archery field. It stood tall and the lush greenery of it made it seem like such a beautiful place to me. Soft rain began to trickle down and it made it seem even more beautiful. Other elves would go in there and I would follow them, but I would always get the same answer, a laugh and a "No, your highness, you are too young, and your father will not approve of it." I hate it when they say that. My name is Leuthil and I'm not too young! Why won't they let me go in there?  
  
Not mentioning this to Legolas I followed him into the forest to catch up with him.  
  
We walked for about five minutes and there was still no sign of my arrow. "Are you sure it went this far?" I asked ducking to avoid hitting a low hanging limb of a tree nearby.  
  
"Well, we haven't found it yet, have we?" he asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And I knew what direction it went in, right?" he said stepping over a rock searching over the ground.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then there you go," he said while picking up my arrow from the ground.  
  
"Hannon lle *thank you *," I said to him while I took it from him.  
  
He smiled, and turned around. "This is quite an interesting place you landed this arrow in." he said looking at a large rock covering what looked like some kind of hole.  
  
He started to push at the rock, "Can you help me push?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and walked over there and helped him push the large rock out of the way.  
  
The rock was hiding a large hole. We looked at each other and stuck our heads in it. It looked like some sort of entrance.  
  
"What do you thinks in there?" I asked as my voice echoed, along with the droplets of water plopping on the ground of the cave.  
  
"Something, our voices are echoing," he said. "C'mon," he said as he grabbed my wrist and we both went down into the dark cave.  
  
~*~ O.o What will happen next? Hmmm... Well, please review!!! I really love reviews, yep so don't hesitate and press the little purple button! Thank you!~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for Leuthil.  
  
I looked around in wonder, it was so big.  
  
I held Legolas' hand and we walked down. He didn't let go of hand or actually hold it back. I think he felt that he was supposed to be a man-elf in these situations and that he should protect me.  
  
I didn't care, I thought of him as the older brother that I never had.  
  
"Legolas?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Leuthil?" he replied in a caring tone.  
  
"I'm scared," I said. I was trying to keep it in. To try being like him, but I couldn't.  
  
"It's fine, I'll protect you," he said.  
  
I smiled and held his hand tighter, "Alright." I felt safe. He was my older brother, my "sub" father. The one who will teach me how to hunt and kill!  
  
We kept walking in darkness, until I stubbed my toe on a rock. Or I thought it was a rock.  
  
"Ow!" I yelled in pain. And my voice echoed back at me, which was weird, because I was listening to myself talking.  
  
"Shh!" Legolas said as he felt a torch on the wall. He lit it up with a stick.  
  
I tried to protest, but I quickly stopped after seeing the cave itself.  
  
It was a cave, yes, but elven chairs gathered up in a circle, were there, they were old, but delicate, with fine wood carvings. A table was in the middle and there were some elven games, just waiting to be played. Waiting for the children to find them.  
  
Legolas and I stared in awe. Wow, it was amazing.  
  
"Leuthil?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" I replied.  
  
"We found a fort!" he said as he walked around.  
  
"Yes, I know, but its not ours, what if it's somebody else's fort?" I asked.  
  
"The furniture looks old, no one has been here in a long time. How about we make it ours?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make it ours! We'll come here every morning after breakfast!" he said excitedly.  
  
I started to get excited as well.  
  
"Yes! That's a wonderful idea!" I said to him smiling.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Well, Elriondir, shall we call the children for dinner?" Thranduil said.  
  
"Oh yes, I believe that it has already past the time our feast," the Queen of East Bight said politely.  
  
"Yes," Elriondir said, "last time I checked they were both over by the garden."  
  
"Alright, let's have you two ladies go ahead to the feast, and my friend and I will go and fetch the children," Thranduil said with a smile.  
  
Elriondir nodded and they began to walk towards the garden.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
We played games and laughed, we were having so much fun. And the best part was you didn't have the grown-ups telling you what to do.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Leuthil!"  
  
"Where could they be?" Thranduil said with a frown on his face. The sun was beginning to set.  
  
Both of the fathers started to get worried about the where-abouts and safety of their own children.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
We began to play the game of tag and my stomach growled.  
  
I forgot about dinner.  
  
"Legolas!" I said, in the middle of tag. "Dinner!"  
  
"Oh no," he said. "I hope we're not late!"  
  
"I don't want to get in trouble," I said as we ran back up to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Me either!" Legolas said as we ran in front of the cave. "Oh no!" he yelled soon after. He had dropped the torch and the flame went out.  
  
"It's alright," I said to him, "we just need to go, now!"  
  
We then heard growling.  
  
"Leuthil." he said as we were almost right in front of the cave mouth.  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"Well, it wasn't me either," Legolas said while looking around. "Sh!" he warned me by placing a finger to his lips.  
  
It was dark, inside the cave and out, I began to become afraid of what presence waited for us outside of the cave. But I could tell it was something evil.  
  
"If we run," he whispered. "We should be able to make it out, do you remember the way out of the forest?"  
  
"I think so," I said unsure.  
  
"Alright, ready?"  
  
"Yes," I said in the same unsure voice.  
  
"Go!" he whispered and we ran outside. We kept running, but Legolas stopped me. Nothing was there.  
  
"Hm, that's odd," he said.  
  
"Let's just get out of here," I said.  
  
"It's still here, I just can't see it," he said, looking around.  
  
"I really don't want to look for it so lets just-"  
  
I turned around and there was an ugly, smelling orc in front of me.  
  
I screamed and Legolas turned around also and gave a scream of shock.  
  
The orc took out a dagger and I stood there, still screaming in fear.  
  
The orc thrusted the dagger at me but I moved as much as I could to get out of the way. I began to run, but it grabbed my hair.  
  
"Ow!" I yelled. I heard Legolas screaming behind me, but it wasn't the same kind of scream that I was letting out. It was a battle cry. He still had the arrow and they begun to fight.  
  
I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I just stood there, in fear. Fear of Legolas losing his life, fear for my own life and shocking fear. I have never seen an orc before, but I knew it was one, from the bedtime stories that Ada and Nana told me.  
  
The arrow broke after a few seconds of combat. He threw the pointed end at the orc and the orc fell to his knees, screaming in pain. Wow.  
  
"See, I told you I could protect you," he said in between gasps for air.  
  
"Not likely," Thranduil's voice said from behind the orc.  
  
~*~ Wow, shocking. Well, please Review to tell me what you think of it! Thank you!~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Yes, this is the place where I say that I do not own anything, except Leuthil. I just said it, so there ya go. You all happy now? ;)  
  
"Why would you do something like that? Running out into the forest! Alone!" Thranduil yelled at Legolas.  
  
"Leuthil! You know better than that! The guards, along with myself, have told you multiple times, not to go in there!" Ada yelled at me.  
  
"And Legolas! Your older, you should know better! Not to lead yourself along with Leuthil in danger!"  
  
"But, Ada—"Legolas began to say.  
  
"Silence!" Thranduil yelled.  
  
There was a long silence after that.  
  
"Ada..." I began to say slowly as I stood up. "It was my fault. We were playing in the archery field. And I knew we shouldn't. But we did it anyway, because I didn't want to say anything. I'm sorry, Ada." I said to my father, I did make a little bit of it up, just to save Legolas, because he did help to save my life.  
  
"No, Leuthil, it was my fault," Legolas stood up also. "I should've been more responsible for your well-being. I am the older one, I should be punished."  
  
"You will be punished anyway, but I appreciate your realization, Legolas." Thranduil said.  
  
"As do I, Leuthil." Ada said. "But you will get punished as well."  
  
Legolas and I looked to the ground.  
  
"We will find someway to punish you...but not now." Ada said looking at us. Thranduil nodded his head.  
  
"And of course, you both must be very hungry." Thranduil said.  
  
We nodded our heads as our fathers smiled.  
  
"Well, then, clean yourselves up, and we'll see you at the feast." Ada said to us.  
  
"Thank you, Ada." I said as I smiled, he smiled in return and exited.  
  
Legolas and I let out a huge sigh and fell on the sofa. We stared up at the living room ceiling. And began to laugh.  
  
"That was fun." Legolas said while sitting up.  
  
"You can say that." I said while sitting up also. "Does that mean we can't go tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I hope we can."  
  
"Well, maybe we can tell them about it and then we—"  
  
"No!" Legolas said. "No, we can't tell them about it, it's our secret, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And now I'm hungry." Legolas said after a pause.  
  
"Me too. Let's go to the feast." I said as we both got up. "After we clean ourselves up, of course."  
  
"You don't actually do that, do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen to them, when they say 'clean up yourself'."  
  
"Well, of course I do." I said to him. "And, anyway, you made my dress dirty!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry...I made you dress dirty..." he said mockingly.  
  
I hit him on the shoulder as we both laughed and cleaned up.  
  
"Leuthil? Leuthil, are you done yet?" Legolas whispered knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." I said while opening the door, and doing a last fix of my hair.  
  
"Alright then, let's go!" he said as we exited out of the palace, and headed for the grand gazebo, just outside the palace.  
  
We exited the palace, and began to cross on the small path to the gazebo.  
  
I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.  
  
He noticed and looked back, "What?"  
  
I looked down at his arm.  
  
"Yes Leuthil, that is my arm." He said, he didn't know what I meant. So this is what Nana was talking about. Males just don't understand.  
  
"Legolas, I am a woman." I said as I stopped walking, maybe that would give him a clue.  
  
He began to laugh. "No you're not, you're a girl."  
  
"Alright, fine." I said not laughing. "I am a young woman."  
  
"Leuthil, what are you trying to say?" he said confused.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, "The men are supposed to accompany the women, to a feast by locking their arms with each other!"  
  
"Oh." He said. "Well, I guess that's fine." He said as we continued to walk, properly of course. I could tell he was nervous, his arm was very stiff.  
  
"Legolas," I said while looking at him, with a mischievous grin on my face. "You've never been with a girl like this before, have you?"  
  
He looked at me, and then looked back ahead. "No, of course I have."  
  
He was lying I could tell. I smiled as we kept walking.  
  
"Well, look whose coming." Melawin said as she saw her daughter approaching the gazebo with Legolas.  
  
"It's looks like my son found a date." Tamuril said as they both laughed. "They look so sweet though."  
  
"He looks a little stiff," Melawin said.  
  
"Yes, he's never really had to do these kind of things yet." Tamuril said as she smiled.  
  
Melawin nodded as their children approached them.  
  
"Why, hello." Tamuril said to them.  
  
"Mae govannen." I said politely as Legolas said, "Hello, mother."  
  
"We've been waiting for you." Legolas' mother said to us.  
  
"Yes, we can't start off the feast without our two very special guests." Nana said as she turned and looked towards Ada at the front of the very long dining table.  
  
There were two seats saved for us. Nana pointed them out as we sat down.  
  
"Finally." Legolas said looking at the food.  
  
I laughed as he began to grow impatient, waiting to eat the food. At least he had some manners.  
  
"My friends," Ada began to say as he stood up. "As you know, today is my 10,000th birthday."  
  
We clapped and I gave a cheer.  
  
Ada smiled. "I would like to thank you all for coming. Some of you from very distant lands, come anyway to celebrate with me and my family." He said, acknowledging us, sitting next to him.  
  
I smiled as he continued to talk. "So, without further adieu, let the festivities begin!"  
  
We all clapped again as Ada sat down and we all ate. The food was great. And both Legolas and I scarffed it all down, that was until our Nana's scolded us. We needed to 'eat politely' at Ada's birthday. That's fine with me, as long as I get to eat.  
  
I finished soon after Legolas.  
  
"Now what?" he asked pushing his plate away from him.  
  
I looked around, elves were dancing. Of course! This was a birthday party!  
  
"We dance!" I said to him. He saw the elves dancing.  
  
"Not to this song, let's wait until the next one." He said.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
The song ended and I said, "C'mon Legolas, let's go!" I grabbed his hand as I stood up.  
  
"Well..." he said hesitantly.  
  
"What? You mean you can't dance?" I said to him.  
  
"No, I can. Of course I can."  
  
"Sure," I said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well then, let's dance!" he said as he pulled me to the dance floor.  
  
"Fine, but don't step on my feet!" I said while being pulled.  
  
~*~ Wow....haven't updated in a while. Well, I hope you like it! And please review!!!! I love it! It gets me motivated to write more... ;) 


End file.
